The Reylo Saga Chapter I: A Choice
by Sour FanFics
Summary: Warning: This will contain spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This is a realistic FanFic, not erotic or ludicrous / silly, it builds upon what happened and what could've been in The Last Jedi. After the death of Snoke and the defeat of the praetorian guards, Kylo Ren offers Rey something great, and she is conflicted on which path to take...


The Reylo Saga | A Star Wars FanFiction | Chapter 1: A Choice

Warning: This will contain spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This is a realistic FanFic, not erotic or ludicrous / wacky and silly, it builds upon what happened, what could've been in The Last Jedi. And what could still happen, in Star Wars. This story takes place after the death of Snoke and after Kylo Ren and Rey fight the praetorian guards.

The sparks flicker and gleam around them. The room holds an uproar of noise and silence at once. They gaze into each others eyes. Both of their eyes hold remorse, a call to the light, a call to the dark, a certain unperceived balance in them. His hand held out, Kylo Ren felt many different emotions in this particular moment, same as the woman across from him, Rey. This woman, whom he had only met days before, was a woman of whom Kylo held great anger towards, yet an extreme amount of compassion towards. 3 days earlier, he had lied on the snowy, cold floor of Starkiller Base, with Rey standing before him. Just previous to this moment, she had sliced a permanent scar across his face with his own grandfather's lightsaber. She had destroyed Kylo's crossguard lightsaber and made an attempt on his life in a fit of rage. Only the destruction of the planet had caused them to be seperated, forcibly sparing his life. Now, again she stands before him. The large scar running from just below his neck to just above his brow was more apparent than ever. His hand held out, Kylo Ren had just made an offer to this girl, a proposal. He had given her A Choice.

He had offered, he had asked, by the expression on his face, it seemed like he had begged. To rule, side by side with him at the very top of The First Order. To give her something she had desired her whole life. To give her a family, a friend, a lover. To give himself as someone she could depend on, someone she could care for, someone she could love. But also to grant her immense power over The First Order, and through that, immense power over the galaxy. That, was something she did _not_ desire. She was conflicted. _What should I do?_ She could not deny to herself that she most certainly had feelings for him, but with all he's done, killing his father, killing every Jedi at the Jedi Academy, does love truly outweigh the right and wrong from saying yes? _No. No it does not._ While she certainly didn't want to say yes, rejecting this offer could and would lead to a serious backfire in her life.

 _Could there possibly ever be a third option?_ _Why is there a resistance? Why a First Order? Why must there be enemies in this galaxy? Why can't there be balance?_

She embraced him. An immense surprise to him, this hug, had helped release a feeling that was locked away inside him. An emotion that he had not felt in a long time. Since Luke's Jedi Academy. This feeling was love. Tightly, but softly, coldly, yet warmly, they were both locked in each other's grasps. Unable to open their eyes, they let go of all the hardships they have had to endure in their lives. They both wished they could live and lead a normal, reassuringly calm life. But no. This man was Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, and now Supreme Leader of the First Order, following the death of Snoke. But on the inside, he was a broken man that had been neglected by his parents, almost murdered by his uncle, and forced to do something he didn't want to do, in becoming a Jedi. This woman was Rey, one of the last Jedi following her training from Luke Skywalker, a key person in the resistance, and an extremely powerful user of the force. But on the inside she was a trashy scavenger on the desolate, isolated planet of Jakku, abandoned by her junker parents for drinking had stepped out of the embrace. He gazed, motionless into her eyes. _She has beautiful eyes…_ They stood extremely close to one another, to a stranger, uncomfortably they weren't strangers to each other, because of Snoke, their minds were accidentally permanently bridged, in his death. Kylo saw Rey's past, and Rey saw Kylo's future. Their lips were less than an inch away from each other. Without him noticing, she took Anakin's lightsaber from his belt. "I'm sorry." said Rey. "Me too." She walked away, out of the throne room, and down the corridor to the left. He let her leave. _She will use Snoke's escape pod. Her leaving will cause great problems for the First Order, at my fault. But I don't care._

General Hux walks in, he sees Kylo Ren turned looking at the throne. Hux walks up to Kylo to speak with him, and he sees what is left of the Supreme Leader. "How… WHAT HAPPENED!?" Hux sees all of the praetorian guards slaughtered as well. "The girl. She murdered Snoke and got away, I presume with Snoke's escape pod." Kylo responded. "Girl? You mean the scavenger? You were bested by the scavenger? You pathetic WEAKLING!" Kylo turns away. "I… We need AT-MX's on Crait. Now." "You are assuming command over me?"

"Get AT-MX's on Crait. Now." Kylo repeated. There was an obvious scent of frustration and anger in his voice. "I won't ask again" Hux continued to push him though, "No. Kylo Ren, our supreme leader is dead! I will not ans-" Hux suddenly stopped talking. He fell to his knees as Kylo Ren turned towards him. General Hux was choking to death by the hands of Ben Solo.

"Dead? Oh, how wrong you are. The supreme leader…" Hux flies towards him, now no longer using the force, Ben is choking him with his bare hands. "The supreme leader, has never been more _**ALIVE**_ _!_ " Kylo drew his new cross-guard lightsaber and with it, viciously slaughtered Hux. Brutally mutilating him in a fit of rage and extreme carnage. Continuously slicing and slashing and stabbing until he was just a pile of dust. Alas, Armitage Hux was no more.

He had left the throne room, walking down the corridor to the right. He was greeted by a mediocre battalion of troops. They had not known that Supreme Leader Snoke had been killed, or that Hux had been killed. Kylo lifts his arm, invading ALL minds aboard the collapsing ship. They had all seen what he had done to Snoke, what he had done to General Hux, and what he had _not_ done to Rey. Everybody was aware whom of Kylo Ren truly is. With them now knowing his mind, they feared him. Kylo was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and just like his grandfather, he now rules over it with a iron fist, through fear. The entire battalion of troops knelt before him. "Bring me my shuttle."

To be continued…

The story is not over yet. The Reylo Saga continues in Chapter 2: The Siege of Crait

Coming soon...


End file.
